Fun In The Sun
by Stacia
Summary: Heh, this is a spontaneous story telling along the DBZ timeline when #17 and #18 first shows up, but with one difference...


Fun In The Sun  
  
Heh, this is a spontaneous story telling along the DBZ timeline when #17 and #18 first shows up, but with one difference... Like with the other stories if I get some reviews or people who want me to continue I probably will. Hope you enjoy. ^^  
  
  
  
"It's called good-bye, toodles, see ya, spit spot, hitting the road. Take your pick, but I'm gone." I spat defiantly in my creator's face, a twinge of satisfaction came into my body.  
  
He stared bluntly then he growled, taking my arm in his clammy hand. "You are not number 15."  
  
My eyes darkened by being called by his name he had given me and I shook my head. "Yes, yes I am. Just be happy I'm not finishing you off, old man."  
  
"You ungrate-" Before Dr.Gero was able to finish his sentence there was a loud pound on the metal door. Dr. Gero turned to us, "Be ready now. Goku's friends are just outside that door."  
  
I squinted, trying to see why he would think I would help him, I couldn't figure him out at all. I turned and started to walk to the back of the laboratory, away from the door.  
  
Dr. Gero in turn screamed at me. "What are you doing, #15! I told you to get ready!"  
  
"Tapaca." I called over my shoulder, not slowing my pace.  
  
"What?!"  
  
I knelt down in front of a cabinet and knocked three times, and answered my creator under my breath, "It's my name." The cabinet's door swung open revealing my only possession I had left.  
  
"You have no name!"  
  
I reached in and took out the black hat and placed in on my head twisting it around till it was sideways. I turned back. "I do so. I did have a life before you, ya know." I glanced at the pod of #16 in the corner. "Not like him. I was human." I slung over my bag over my left shoulder and walked past the other androids. They did not matter, not to me, anyway.  
  
"Grrrr, that's it, I'm deactivating you!" Gero was about to push the white button of the control he held in his right hand but #17 took it from him.  
  
"WHAT!!! #17 I order you to give that back!!!"  
  
"Be quiet, you old man." Juunanagou's cool voice cut through the air.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
I sighed. This was getting to be pathetic and repetitive. "Yo, just give him the stupid control. I'd rather die anyway."  
  
#17 stared at me and I had to admit it was intense as he crushed the control. He let the parts fall to the ground slowly.  
  
I blinked as I stared at the dark haired teenager then I shrugged.  
  
"Ahhhh! You disobedient-I'll just build another one!!"  
  
"We can't let you do that."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "We? No, you speak only for yourself, " I look over to #18, "and maybe her, but not me." I put my hand on my hips to emphasize my point.  
  
Juunana cocked his head to the side, as he regarded me in which I spat. "Take a picture, it'll last you longer."  
  
He smiled. "I'll make sure I'll do that."  
  
If I was human I would of blushed.  
  
He turned to Dr. Gero and kicked his head off. Now that made me incredibly angry. I ran in front of 17 and screamed, "What do you think you're doing!?! You can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I would of face faulted. "Because!"  
  
He scanned me over with his eyes once again and came close to my ear, "You're cute when angry."  
  
I narrowed my green eyes. "Screw you."  
  
He laughed and put his hands on his pockets. "Hopefully soon."  
  
My jaw dropped. He had a lot of nerve.  
  
"Actually screw a dog." I turned away and started to try to get past to the z- group, but sadly enough Vegeta wouldn't let me.  
  
He chuckled. "You looking for a fight?"  
  
"No." I stated bluntly. I let a pause. "Let me through."  
  
"Heh, forget it."  
  
I rolled my eyes and ran past him. I was too fast for him to stop me.  
  
I heard Trunks scream and a flare of light and explosion filled the cave where I was just at.  
  
I gasped, thinking the androids were destroyed, then I heard boo from behind me. I spun around and let out a growl. "You're so immature!"  
  
He closed his eyes, grinning. "I sure hope so."  
  
!8 dropped a pod to the ground and kicked open the top. "HUH, what are you doing?" I asked wide-eyed.  
  
17 replied, "I thought you didn't want to be part of the group."  
  
"And that still stands. I 'm just curious."  
  
"#16. I wonder why Gero didn't want us to activate him." 18, the intelligent one of the twins, offered.  
  
I responded in kind. "He's really powerful."  
  
17 shook his head, "Not that powerful, he's weaker than me."  
  
"I think you're switched around. Everybody is more powerful than you." I corrected acidly.  
  
"Enough you two, we gotta kill Goku." 18 ordered taking to the air with 16.  
  
"You coming, Tapaca?"  
  
I blinked and to my distaste a smile began to form. "Yeah, whether you can handle it or not."  
  
Juunangou smiled. "I think I can lower to that challenge."  
  
I tried to punch him, but failed and he grabbed my waist. "Hey!" I cried trying to struggle away. God this guy was getting on my nerves!  
  
He pulled me closer. "I don't think so," he whispered sliding a hand in my brick red hair. He leaned closer, and my breath was taken away as his lips touched mine.  
  
I released me, and chuckled when I just floated. "Come on, we have to catch up, Tapaca-san." he took my hand in his and pulled me along beside him.  
  
This was happening too fast, I thought, before we sped off to catch up to the others. 


End file.
